Cro's Past
by Cro
Summary: A Quick Story. It's set during Season TWO. It's where Goku is fighting Freiza. Cro comes to see Goku kill Freiza.


**Dragonball AT : On Namek/Cro's Past**

**Written by : Robert Rumery **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Or any of it's characters. **

**He had looked around. The destruction. It was never ending. Why? Why did this have to happen? So many Saiyans killed. Why? Because they were getting too strong! Thats what he was told. That's why his family was dead. The Icejin. He was afraid of them. He was afraid of what they were becoming. They were becoming stronger than The Icejin. That scared The Icejin. That's why he was fighting Goku on Namek. **

**This Saiyan child. All he could do was watch. What could he do? He watched on. He looked over towards The Bald One. He thought he heard his name be called. Krillin. He thought thats what his name was. He looked over at The Other Saiyan Child. He looked over towards Goku and than back at The Other Saiyan Kid. They must be related. He than looked over towards The Namekian. He looked like shit. His eyes shifted from The Namekian. He looked back towards Freiza and Goku. **

**So much power. It was amazing. He than looked over to the unmarked grave. That's where Vegeta was. All because he wanted to defeat Freiza. What a fool. His eyes looked back towards the fight. Both Goku and Freeza had disappeared. He could barely watch there movements. He came here to kill Freiza. What was he thinking? He was a fool. All because he wanted revenge. What the hell was he thinking. He didn't need a scouter. He knew how much power they were putting out. It was amazing. It was insane! **

**"Do you think he can win?" Gohan asked. **

**"I'm sure of it, Gohan." Piccolo answered back. **

**"Go, Goku!!" Krillin yelled. **

**Every hit had gotten louder. He could amost feel each blow. What kind of Saiyan was Goku? He'd never heard that name before. Just by being here. He could feel how intense the fight had become. He watched on. His black hair swayed in the wind. The fighters standing infront of him. They were strong as well. Especially The Namekian. It felt like that Namekian was a whole new fighter. It was amazing. The namek had stood up to Frieza earlier on. Watching from the shadows. He actually thought The Namekian would actually win. **

**He looked behind of him. The smallest Namek. He was dead. Freiza was afraid of him too. His healing powers were a threat. He watched the little one heal The Saiyan Prince. What a fool. That Namek never saw it coming. In a flash of light. The poor guys life was over. That just made his blood boil. He wasn't going to loose it. He couldn't be noticed. He than looked back up into the sky. The action was intense. He just hoped Goku put an end to Freiza soon. There couldn't be an evil person like that. Ruling the galaxy. It'd be bad and it'd be horrible for the rest of the universe. **

**The super powers classed. Everyone looked towards the sky. The action was nothing but a blue. One was orange and blue. The other was white and purple. Everyone knew who they were footing for. The fate of the universe hung in the balance. Everyone knew that. They couldn't take there eyes off the action. This fight was so important. Not just to The Nameks or The Saiyans. It was like watching two monsters fight. One was evil, the other was good. It wasn't hard to figure out who was who. **

**The tide of the match had changed. It wasn't for the better either. The sight of a body crashing down towards the ground. It was heading towards the lake. It made an impact. There was a huge spalsh. It wasn't Freiza. Goku had just taken a really bad hit from The Icejin. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. That Tyrant couldn't win! He stood there. Trying to contain his rage. Those red eyes. That white body. The purple spots on his head and shoulders. His eyes said it all. He wanted to attack. He wanted to attack so bad! If he let his rage get the best of him. It'd give away his position. He kept it inside of him. This Saiyan Kid. He couldn't let himself be found out. **

**That freak. He's only caused hurt towards the world! That lizard-like-freak! He was starting to get angry. He could feel himself loosing control. He needed to control it! He needed to control it! Don't let yourself get angry. It'd just be your downfall. Than he would have won. Freiza would have won! That freak tried to whipe out the whole Saiyan Race. Guessed he missed a few. Raditz, Nappa and The Prince were all gone. Why? They were fools. That's why! They didn't have the power to stand up to Freiza. If they had just become Super Saiyans.. Just if. They'd be alive now! He thought about that. It calmed him down. He didn't want to die like those fools did. **

**It was going to be a long fight. He knew that. If you messed with a Saiyan. You were gonna loose your life. That was certain. Goku seemed different thou. He valued peoples lives? Why? The Saiyans were a ruthless race. They were a war-torn race. Always in wars with other planets. Sometimes they'd war with themselves. To see who was the strongest. A Saiyan fight was a daily way of life. Watching Goku. He felt something else. He was fighting. For the people who died? That was amazing. Such heart.**

**He sensed a strong energy within Goku. Hm. Maybe this guy could get the job done. He looked over towards the lake. Goku hadn't came back up yet. He watched an energy ball shoot up. It barely skimmed Freiza's right side. Another energy ball shot up. It barely skimmed Freiza's left side. He watched. Freiza looked pissed off now. He than watched Goku. He was back in the fight. The three infront of him. They were cheering again. This Goku. He must be there friend. Heh, friends, worthless. **

**More punches and kicks were thrown. A giant booming sound was heard. They were really fighting now. His eyes were fixed on both warriors. One was good. The other was evil. It was going to be an epic fight. This fight would be talked about for the years to come. He was glad he was here to witness it. He had been living from planet-to-planet. He got word of Lord Freiza's where-a-bouts. He found a Space-Pod and jetted himself over here. There were barely planets left in the universe.**

**More blows were traded. The four of them watched intently. If Goku got into trouble. If he needed help. One of them would have to step into save him. Saving Goku. That sounded kind of redundant. He was the almighty hero. Saving him would be kinda odd. They didn't know what to expect from the fight. The Saiyan Kid watched the three of them. His eyes were glued to the one called 'Gohan' his power. It was incredible. Just like Gokus. It was true. Saiyans get stronger with every fight.**

**He continued to watch. It looked like Goku was winning. Freiza was on the ropes! A small smile graced his face. He was praising Goku in his mind. Goku did look familiar. Where had he saw that face before? He tried to get a better look. He couldn't. He saw a part of Goku's face. His complexion. It was similar to.. BARDOCK's! Could it be? Could this be Bardock's son, Kakarot? It had to be! He saw pictures of Baby Kakarot. This dude looked just like him! He jumped up and down slightly. He just wanted to yell out them. To show the guy his support. It wouldn't be a smart move thou.**

**Freiza had Goku on the ropes. This wasn't good. He watched Goku get trapped in some sort of energy barrier. Hm. This wasn't going good at all. He watched Freiza knock around Goku. Like he was nothing. Freiza did that for a few more-times. Than Freiza hit Goku with his tail. Sent him flying towards the water. Goku hit the water. There was a huge explosion. Most of the area was leveled. Thankfully. He had his hands up infront of his face. He saw Freiza. Was Goku dead? That couldn't be. He looked to the left. He saw Goku standing there. He almost looked unharmed. He was impressed.**

**They were talking? Damn it. He just wanted Goku to finish Freiza after all. What the hell was he doing that for? Hm. It looked like they were finally getting serious. He crossed his arms over his chest. His fist were clutched together. He watched as they began to fight again. This was for all the marbles. A smile still firmly on his face. He looked up towards the fighters. They were fighting faster now. He noticed something. The planet was breaking itself down. This wasn't good. It could blow anytime!**

**"Heh. Beat his ass!" He said in a low voice. **

**His fists were still clecthed in rage.This freak had to be beaten. If Goku couldn't do it. He'd step in. Eitherway he wasn't leaving until Freiza was dead. Until Freiza paid for his crimes. He could still hear his father's voice inside of his hide. Telling him to get out. He was just so stubborn. He didn't want to leave his family. His mother, his sister, his father. They all meant so much to him. He couldn't just leave him. He closed his eyes. His world than went black. The blackest it has ever went. **

**Flashback**

_"Cro.. Run!" His father yelled. _

_His father's voice echoed through his head. This was a bad memory. This was a bad dream. He tried to make himself believe that. He couldn't! That's when the explosions started. His planet went up in flames easily. His house, it became an inferno. The screaming. It started. There was nothing he could do. He was hiding behind of a couch, like a coward. He was a coward. He couldn't do anything. They came shortly after that. He had frooze when he saw them. _

_They were huge. They weren't Saiyans thou. What were they? Mutants. It looked like them. His eyes looked out behind of the couch. His black iris looked at them. He thought one of them saw him. He trembled as he tried to hide. There was the sound of energy spinning in a energy ball. A few seconds later. There was a bang, a scream. His father had died. His mother and sister had gotten away. They escaped in a Space-Pod. They went god knows where. _

_It wasn't easy to forget what happened. He was still trembling. Cowaring behind of the couch. He watched The Mutants leave. He than ran out from behind of the couch. He ran over to his father. He grabbed his father's armor. He than slammed his face down onto the center of his father's armor. He started to cry. He was crying his eyes out. How could this be? This couldn't be. He wouldn't let it! There had to be something done about this! _

_"Fa..t..h..er!!" Cro said, sobbing into his father's chest. _

_"Heh.. Son." Hiruko Said, he looked up towards his son and smiled. "Don't Cry." He added. _

_"B...B..ut I'm a coward. I couldn't save you!" Cro said, continuing to sob into his fater's chest. _

_"Don't worry, Son..." Hiruko said, he touched his son's hair. Ruffled it. He than closed his eyes. He than slowly drifted off into sleep. _

_"No!! Dad.. Come back!!" Cro said, continuing to sob into his father. He than wiped the tears from his eyes. He got up. He dragged his father out of the house. He than found a spot. Made a big hole with a ki blast. Than covered up his father. He burried him. He was at peice now. _

_"Aww, now isn't that sweat?" Freiza asked, he floated in the air above Cro. _

_"You Monster!!" Cro yelled, he flew towards Freiza. Tried to punch him. It only hit Freiza's chin. _

_"Foolish kid.." Freiza said, his tail hit the kid, sending him into a nearby house. It crumbled beneath The Saiyan Child. "Heh. Your not even worth my time." Freiza said, he t urned away from The Saiyan Child. He than flew off towards his ship. He than vanished from site. _

_"Someday, Freiza, Someday!" Cro said, he pushed the rubble off of him. He watched Freiza disappear from his sight. _

_That was one encounter he could never forget. That Sadistac Bastard! He took everything away from him. His planet, his race, his family! That was it! He couldn't take it anymore! His fist cletched in rage. He stood there. He started to yell as loud as he could. The rocks around him began to fly. An aura appeared around him. It was red. It started to turn colors. He closed his eyes. He began to cry. He was crying out for his parents. He was crying out for his family. The energy swirled around him. His red aura disappeared. It was replaced with a yellow aura. His eyes flashed from black to teal. His hair spiked up, it turned yellow. His eye brows turned yellow._

_"FRRRREEEEEEIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!!" Cro yelled, it was at the top of his lungs. The ground beneath him shook. A yellow beam of light shoot up into the sky. The planet than was destroyed. Planet Bukar was no more. It wasn't because of Freiza. It was because he did the impossible. He had become.. A SUPER SAIYAN! _

_"L..L..ord Freiza!" One of the mutants cried, he was looking at The First Super Saiyan. _

_"What?" Freiza asked irritatedly. _

_"Look.." The Mutant said, pointing towards Cro. _

_"What? It's just that weakling." Freiza replied, looking out the window at Cro. _

_"N..No." The Mutant Stuttered, he looked again. The Super Saiyan was gone. It was odd. With that. The Spaceship vanished. It was time to go back to Planet Vegeta. It was time for The King to fall. Freiza's reign of Terror was about to begin. _

_Present Day_

**Cro than opened his eyes back up. That's why Goku had to win. That's why this was so important to him. Freiza had to be stopped. At all costs! This Saiyan wasn't going to take it anymore. He wasn't going to take the evilness that Freiza embodied. This peice of shit. This ICEJIN had to die today. Remembering what happened. It got his blood pumping so much. He just wanted to fight. He just wanted to see Freiza's end. **

**He would be here to witness that. Well, he hoped he would witness it. He wanted to yell out. He had to. He couldn't stand this anymore. So many Saiyans could. So many Namekians killed. What was he to do? Just sit there and watch. If Goku couldn't beat Freiza. This would have all been in vein. It would have all been in vein! He looked up. He watched the battle rage on between the two fighters. **

**"Hm?" Piccolo asked himself, he shook his head. "Another fighter as strong as Goku?" Piccolo asked himself again. Same reaction, he just shook his head. **

**"What are you talking about Piccolo?" Gohan asked, he looked over towards his Namekian friends. **

**"Your insane, Piccolo. No one else is as strong as Goku." Krillin said, he smiled. He looked up towards the sky. His smile fadded as he watched the fight. **

**"This Goku. You actually mean Kakarot don't you?" Cro asked, his voice was deep and dark. It was meaningful. **

**"What? Who are you?!" Piccolo asked, he looked towards The Kid. His eyes went wide. His power-level. It was bigger than Freiza and Goku's combined. What was this kid? He sensed him. He was a Saiyan. He was powerful. He looked to be even younger than Gohan. "H-h-how?!" Piccolo asked, he stuttered slightly. **

**"You seemed surprised, Namek." Cro said, he looked at Piccolo and scanned him. "Hmph. I could tell you. Where is the fun in that thou?" Cro added, a slight smirk on his face. **

**"Oh, your a Saiyan too!" Gohan said, he had a bright smile on his face. He walked over towards Cro. He looked at him. He wondered if he was good or evil. **

**"Your nosey, aren't cha?" Cro asked, he looked at Gohan. He was slightly annoyed by this kid. "I came here for one reason and only one reason!" Cro added, he looked up towards Freiza. He clutched his fist in rage. **

**"What's that?" Gohan asked, he looked at Cro. He had a serious expression on his face. His fists were clutched pretty hard. "To see.. That monster, Freiza...DIE!" Cro replied, his eyes. They were filled with nothing but hate. He hoped Kakarot could finish the job. If not. He'd jump in. He wasn't afraid. Not anymore. **

**"We all want Freiza to die." Krillin said, he looked over towards The Saiyan Kid. **

**"Yeah. He killed my people. He has to pay!" Piccolo said, he watched the fight as well. **

**"He...He..." Cro said, he almost couldn't say it. It was too terrible. "Murdred my father.. Blew up my planet. Revenge.. It's the only thing that fuels me. For I am... The only remaining member of my family." Cro added, he continued to watch Goku and Freiza. This was for the fate of The Universe. **

**The End... For Now.. **


End file.
